


Our Anti-Romantic Christmas

by Alastair



Series: Holidays [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Japan, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But the Floor is Right There, Cabins, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Christmas in Japan, F/M, Object Insertion, Sex Toys, Snowed In, There's Actually Two Beds, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastair/pseuds/Alastair
Summary: Luffy's plans for his snowboarding retreat into the mountain cabin are dashed when Usopp's girlfriend comes home for the holidays.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Nami
Series: Holidays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073942
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34
Collections: Fanfiction Writers United 2020 Smutmas Collection





	Our Anti-Romantic Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [FWU_2020_Smutmas_Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FWU_2020_Smutmas_Collection) collection. 



“What do you mean you’re busy?” Luffy gaped, pausing in mid-grab for his bag.

From the other end of the smartphone, Usopp said, “Kaya-chan came to visit during winter break, and there’s no way am I missing out on spending time with my girlfriend on Christmas.”

Pouting, Luffy narrowed his eyes as he let his hand drop. “You gotta be kidding me! I got the tickets today!”

“So find a cute girl to bring with you!”

Luffy wilted, glancing at the tickets sitting on his bed before he said, “What cute girl? Who would go out with a stranger on Christmas to a cabin out in the middle of nowhere?”

“I’m sorry! Kaya-chan kind of surprised me, but I can’t turn her away!”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it,” Luffy said, eyeing the tickets before he ruffled his hair back, and headed for the living room. “It’s fine.”

“Why don’t you ask someone else?”

Sighing, Luffy slumped into his cushy chair, pulling his knees to his chest as he sat. He grumbled. “Zoro’s taking that glasses chick out, and Franky’s going out with his girlfriend.”

“Oh, yeah, I heard he’s taking her to Okinawa!” Usopp said. Luffy heard something crinkle like paper on the other side of the phone. “Brook told me that he’s just taken on an adultery case too, so he’s out.” 

“Just my luck,” Luffy said, crossing his ankles as he looked out the window of his apartment.

“So go find a cute girl, and ask her out or ... take Ace!”

His head flopped back, and Luffy said, “He went to Hokkaido with his girlfriend.”

“Man, can’t catch a break, can you?” Usopp said with a laugh.

“Aah ... I’ll think about it. Don’t worry about me,” he said, standing all at once, and heading for the door. Slipping on his boots - it was too cold for sandals now - Luffy said, “I need to get stuff for dinner anyway.”

“You need a girlfriend if only to make you stop eating junk.” Usopp snickered. “Convenience store dinners aren’t good for you, and they’re expensive!”

“They’re less expensive than a hospital stay!”

“Luffy-kun,” Luffy grimaced when Usopp said this, already anticipating what he would say, “I wouldn’t judge you if you got a boyfriend that could cook too. You know me.”

“I’m not gay!” He slammed his door open for emphasis.

Which put him face to face with the old woman in the apartment across from him. Kureha seemed to be in the process of coming home. She smirked and waved a greeting to him before going into her apartment.

Luffy stood there a moment longer, his face stuck in the same stunned expression before he hit his head against the doorframe.

“Luffy? Luffy, what’s up?”

“I’m gonna kick your ass next time I see you.”

“What’d  _ I _ do!?”

“This is your fault!”

* * *

Luffy looked through the convenience store’s selection of the day. Contrary to Usopp’s protests,  _ anything _ from the convenience store was healthier than what Luffy could slop together. He sighed, poking at some entrees before he settled on picking out a package of udon and one of curry. Three each.

When he brought them to the line, he picked out some chips for later, and he perked when he saw the latest Jump on the stands. He grabbed that too, humming as he waited behind a woman in line.

She glanced back at him, and she smiled.

“I thought it was you.”

He froze, looking behind himself before he turned back at her - no one had been behind him, so she was talking to him.

The orange-haired woman had her hair in a loose bun, strands framing her face. When she turned to him, he noted her cute knit sweater. Was that stylish? He had no idea. He was wearing a black sweater he got when he was in high school and the dirty jeans he had missed throwing into the hamper.

“Uh, it sure is me,” he said, looking her up and down in confusion. She was not ringing any bells. Who was she?

“It’s me. Nami! Robin’s friend,” she said, tilting her head, and it dawned on him.

He had been invited to a costume party a few weeks ago for Halloween. She had been part of Franky’s girlfriend’s circle. She had been a little saucy witch with a short frilly skirt.

“Oh! Right! I met you at the Halloween party! You were that sexy witch!” His eyes widened then, leaning back as he tried to suck the words back.

To his greatest relief, she laughed. “That’s right! And you were the cute little devil! Luffy-san, right?”

‘Cute’. He was ‘cute’. His eyebrow twitched, but he tried not to feel too down. A lot of women had called him that over the years even as he grew taller.

“Ah, yeah, thanks?” Luffy glanced at what was in his arms and almost winced. Perhaps, buying Jump didn’t help. He could hear Usopp screaming in his ear to ditch the Jump and to grab some snooty magazine.

_ “Haha, oh, this was a mistake! I wanted Seinen Joust!” _

She didn’t seem to notice though. As he watched her talk, he realized she seemed relieved.

“That little suit was so cute with the vest and cape!”

Pursing his lips for a moment, he said, “Actually, I was a Demon King.”

“Eh? You mean like from a video game?” She almost sparkled as she laughed. “I love that!”

“Ah, yeah, thanks. Usopp helped with the outfit. He’s a graphic designer.” Usopp had been scandalized that Luffy had asked, saying that he wasn’t a fashion designer, but then he had spent several hours choosing the right fabrics and colors to get the effect he wanted.

Nami giggled, and Luffy began to smile back. “It looked great!”

“Ah, were you supposed to be a certain kind of witch?”

“Nah, I just threw that on,” she winked as she said, “I couldn’t wear it to work. I had to wear a little onesie jammie piece instead because of the kids. I was a kitty cat.”

He blinked, trying to slap away the image of Nami in a bunny suit only with cat ears and tail. That was  _ not _ what she had said.

He asked, “You have kids?”

“Oh! No, I work at a childcare place!” She said before she laughed, putting a hand on her hip. He couldn’t help but look when she kinked it to the side, and said, “Do I look like I’ve had kids?”

“I - I dunno how to tell that kind of thing.” He laughed, holding a hand up, and waving. He decided not to say that wide hips like that wouldn’t surprise him, however.

“So do you live around here?” She asked.

“Yeah, I’m just the next block over. The apartments there.”

Her eyes widened, and she said, “Wow, aren’t they pretty nice?”

“They’re okay,” he said, scratching his cheek. He could feel the slow down of their chat, but everything Usopp had said before was still circling in his head. Annoying him. He couldn’t think of anything else to say.

She was cute after all.

“I was looking for something closer to work, but those were too expensive!” Nami glanced over her shoulder when the cashier called her next. “Oh, excuse me.”

He glanced around her, spotting the items she was getting. A book and some snacks. He considered the Jump comic, and the chips he had found for later.

When she finished paying, he dared to ask, “What’re you doing for Christmas?”

“Huh? Oh.” She muttered, looking in her new bag of items. “I uh, well, I’m just by myself this year.”

“Me too,” he said. “I bought these snowboarding tickets, but Usopp abandoned me.”

He bit his lip and cringed. It sounded so obvious saying it aloud. However, Nami tilted her head, humming in thought. “A snowboarding trip? Are you going by yourself now?”

Luffy chewed his tongue, watching her, but he could not read any expression on her face. Throwing caution to the wind, he said, “I don’t really want to. I mean, I rented the cabin already, but Usopp’s girlfriend decided to surprise him, and everyone else I know is hooking up.”

“My friends are too,” she said, rubbing her other arm with a pout. “Robin’s going with her pilot boyfriend to Okinawa” - Franky, he thought - “and Vivi and Sanji have done something every Christmas since they got together in high school. You’d think they’d grow up!”

His eyes widened before he nodded. “Right!? We’re not in high school anymore!”

She blinked at him, cheeks tinging pink, but she laughed. “Exactly!”

He stared at Nami in her sweet little sweater. She wore thick black leggings under a pleated skirt, and her little boots had pompoms on the heels. He didn’t know a lot about style, but he thought she was cute.

Luffy could talk to girls. He didn’t stutter, or trip over words, but finding anything that interested them was another matter. He liked looking at them too. They seemed so soft and bouncy, but saying that - he had learned early on - was a one way trip to getting rejected outright. He knew this would be a huge risk. If it went badly enough, the rest of their circle would hear about his crash and burn in some way or another.

Nami tilted her head, smiling. “What?”

“Would you want to go with me?”

Her eyes lit up though, and she said, “Would I!? That’ll be so much fun!”

“Really?” Luffy began to smile, shocked.

“It’ll be our anti-romantic Christmas! Down with the couples!”

His plans shriveled.

* * *

Luffy laughed as he ran to meet her at the bottom of the hill. He hadn’t had time to mope long once they had arrived.

The moment they had gotten to the cabin, Luffy had been teaching Nami to snowboard. He had thought she would get too worried about him trying to guide her, but she had laughed off all his worries about touching her hips, and helping her slide along.

“That wasn’t too bad!”

“But I fell!” She giggled, slapping her thighs off of snow before she tried to get up again.

Luffy held his hand out to her, grinning. “You fell at the bottom this time though!”

“Falling isn’t how you learn,” Nami said.

Pulling her to her feet, Luffy wrapped his arms around her to keep her steady. He snickered. “That’s how I did!”

She snorted. “I believe it!”

“You’ll be snowboarding with me by tomorrow morning!”

“Oh, no, I won’t.” She couldn’t seem to stop giggling. “I’m exhausted! I think I need that cocoa you promised me, Luffy-san.”

He laughed before he ducked to start undoing her bindings. Luffy said, “All right, all right, I’ll get that all set up for you!”

Nami waved her little boot at him, giggling. “I like little marshmallows in my cocoa.”

“Yes, ma’am!” He said, saluting.

They made it back to the cabin a half-hour later, laughing, and teasing. For a while, as Luffy started the fire, he thought about those condoms he had decided to leave behind. It did not feel like the anti-romantic weekend that she had wanted though.

While not precisely romantic, he figured their time so far had at least been friendly. Touching her hips excited him anyway, though he wasn’t sure what she thought about it. Just because a lady let him guide her in an activity didn’t mean she wanted him to do anything else.

As he put the kettle on the fire, Luffy glanced over at her, watching her take off every wet layer of clothing. Back in his old, black sweater, he watched her in the little yellow sweater with white snowflakes across the bosom. Smiling, he eased back as she laid her mittens and hat over the mantle.

Nami turned to him and smiled warmly. “Scoot over.”

His brows lifted before he grinned, and wriggled over to make room in the tiny space. She sat, hugging her knees. Easing in, Nami sighed, and said, “This has been so much fun. I’m gonna regret it all tomorrow though.”

“Don’t do stuff you’ll regret!” He snickered. “You’re just gonna be sore all over, and bumped and bruised a lot.”

Humming, she laid her head on her knees as she said, “You promise?”

He blinked, pausing as he stared at her.

Leaning back, she laid her legs straight, warming her feet in front of the fire. She tossed her hair back, watching him. “Luffy-san?”

“You - you don’t have to call me that. Just Luffy’s always worked with me,” he said.

Nami just smiled wider and said, “Luffy then.”

Luffy’s eyes widened, freezing until he heard the kettle whistle. Luffy surged to his knees. He grabbed the handle, and then yelped in pain, retracting his hand to blow on it.

“Damn it!”

Sitting up, Nami touched his back, leaning in to look, and his shoulders hunched in surprise. Luffy blinked as she whispered, “Oh, you poor thing. Let me see.”

Flushing, he showed her his hand, clearing his throat as he shoved his other hand into the potholder so he could grab the kettle to stop the shrieking of steam. He hissed as she blew on the reddened skin. Surely, her body was no cooler than his, but he could have sworn that her breath was almost frigid compared to his. It felt nice against his skin.

Nami patted his shoulder, and said, “Wait here. I’ll get the first aid kit.” Heading over to the door, she pulled the kit down before coming back. She spread a bit of burn salve on his hand and cooed. “Hm, I don’t think you’ll need to wrap it. You weren’t touching it long.”

He stared at her soft hand touching his, and he swallowed nothing. She looked at him, and he cleared his throat. “Thanks ...”

“Is the cocoa ready?”

He blinked, snapping out of it before he said, “Oh, right, I got it.”

Luffy turned back to the mantle, starting to pour the hot water into their mugs with the cocoa powder. She smiled at him when he looked back at her.

“Little marshmallows, right?” Luffy sprinkled some into her cup before passing it to her.

She smelled the aroma, closing her eyes with a sigh. “Mm, this’ll warm me right up.”

“Yeah ...” He smiled, licking his dry lips.

“I’ve never had cocoa by a fire before,” she said.

“I do it all the time. Usopp and I usually come here every other weekend during the winter.”

“You haven’t done this with any other ladies?”

“Not unless those ladies were snuggled up with their date.” He grimaced in remembrance. “Vivi and Sanji came up last year, so we went to the lodge instead. I guess it’s fancier. Nobody liked it when Usopp and I were just telling jokes in the lounge area though.”

“In the lounge?”

“There’re no fireplaces in the rooms! Having cocoa in front of the fire is a must!” Luffy exclaimed, pouting before he sipped his cocoa.

Nami hummed. “There’s electricity though, and a bar ... I guess this is nice too though.” She blinked then, straightening up. “Oh, I forgot about my phone!”

Grinning, he said, waving his hand. “Keep it off. You’re on vacation. Besides, if you run out of batteries, it won’t matter what anyone sends you until you can get it charged again.”

“I guess so.” She glanced at him before she smiled, drinking from her cocoa.

Luffy smiled back, wiggling his toes as the fire warmed the tiny cabin room. The two beds were only a few feet behind him, and a little table was set up just behind Nami. He thought it was perhaps only about three by three meters.

It was not exactly a romantic feeling, but everything felt closer - cozy.

She sighed, looking at a window, and she said, “It’s snowing.”

He blinked, and he glanced up before he sighed. Crawling over to his pack, Luffy pulled out his phone to turn it on.

Tilting her head, Nami frowned, and asked, “What’s wrong? I thought you said not to use them.”

“Ah, it’s just ...” He switched to the weather, frowning before he winced as the insistent beeping started before he even saw the weather screen. The warning window opened instead. “Oh.”

“Oh, what?” Pouting, she sat up on her knees, and asked, “What’s that sound?”

“There’s a snowstorm coming,” he said.

Standing up, he went to beat his feet into his boots, and he pulled on his jacket. Turning off his phone, he set it on the table. When he glanced back at her, he paused upon seeing her wide, doe brown eyes.

“Where are you going? Is ... is everything all right?”

Smiling, he waved at her, and said, “It’s fine. I’m just going to bring the wood inside. Otherwise, we might not be able to reach it later.” Nami paled, but there was not much else to be done. He tapped the door, pointing out the poster on the door with the helpful instructions about being snowed in. “Just read this, okay? It should tell you where the radio is.”

“You’re ... you’re not going too far, right?”

“I’ll just be on the side of the house. You’re tired, so you can just get ready for bed while I’m out here.”

She pouted at that, and she drooped for some reason that he didn’t understand before she nodded. “All right.”

Luffy shivered as he came back in for the last time, shutting the door to the building storm outside before he peeled off his jacket, and hung it by hers. Glancing at her, he smiled as he saw that she was bundled under the blankets.

He had worried a bit about giving her privacy - and she had insisted that it would be fine - but the storm had provided ample cover for her. Taking off his boots, Luffy went to tend to the fire, putting on the driest logs, and poking it back into life.

She stirred, turning over, and mumbling. “Luffy?”

He smiled. “Go back to sleep.”

“You don’t think we’ll be snowed in, do you?” Her little voice asked through the blanket.

Luffy frowned, glancing out a window before he drew the curtains. Pressing the cloth to the window to patch any possible cracks, Luffy said, “We’ll be fine even if we are. I brought in all the wood, and I got two packs full of food.”

Since he would be stuck inside if that happened, he would not be too active, so he wouldn’t need as many calories.

When he looked back at her, her pouting face stared back. “That doesn’t sound very reassuring.”

“They know we’re here, and so long as we keep the fire going, we’ll have plenty of heat. We’ll be able to cook, and it should keep the chimney clear. They’ll also be able to find us by the smoke if it keeps going.” He would be able to heat the easy camping meals he had brought.

Nami sighed before she whispered, “Okay.”

“Get some sleep,” he said. “Usopp and I haven’t been snowed in yet anyway. I doubt we will.”

“All right ... good night, Luffy.”

He tried not to shiver. He thought he could get used to her saying that.

“Night, Nami.”

* * *

When he woke early the next morning, Luffy yawned and pulled aside the curtain to peek out only to frown. The fire was dimming, but it still looked white outside. It did not seem to be whiteout conditions though.

He paused, frowning before he moved over to the fireplace. There were still embers, but he took a moment to peer up the chimney. He was relieved to see what looked like a morning sky, so he grabbed the stick to stir the embers back to life. While he stacked more logs on, and the flames grew, Nami stirred behind him.

Luffy grinned at her. “Mornin’!”

She pouted at him, rubbing her eyes. “Mn, what time it is?”

Looking at the clock, he said, “Six o’clock.”

Groaning, she flopped back, pulling the covers up. She proclaimed, “It’s illegal to get up this early on vacation. Get back to bed.”

Laughing, he said, “I’m just getting the fire going again.”

He dared to look out the window again, frowning. More light just showed snow stacked upon snow over the window. Luffy pursed his lips before checking the window by the door, and he winced.

“Ah,” he said.

He glanced at the instructions left behind for cabin renters before he sighed and went to crawl back into bed.

Saving energy was one of the concerns.

She shifted, pulling her blanket down to look at him. “What’s wrong?”

“I think we’re snowed in,” he said. He wouldn’t be able to hide it from her anyway.

Nami sat up, and he stared at her pajamas. She wore only a long shirt. Luffy shifted under his blankets, blushing.

“What - what do we do? Should we try our phones? See if we have service?”

He was fairly certain they would have little service packed in snow as they were, but he said, “We should sit tight. Just save batteries for now. Somebody will be up to dig us out if it’s that bad.”

Nami pouted at him, hugging her knees to her chest, and his eyes widened as he watched her breasts push up. The blanket didn’t cover the side of her thighs, and his eyes bulged as creamy skin filled his eyes.

Luffy turned over, and said, hoping he didn’t sound gruff, “Just get some rest until you get hungry. We won’t be stuck long.”

He was able to calm himself until he heard her whisper. “Luffy?”

It was almost enough to make him wish he hadn’t told her to drop the honorifics. He asked, “What’s up?”

“Could we have breakfast now? I don’t know if I can sleep.”

Luffy looked over his shoulder at her. Nami slipped her legs out from under the blanket all the way, and he flushed as he realized his eyes had followed the line of her slender legs.

Sitting up, and smashing down his lap with effort, Luffy said, “Go pick out a breakfast packet then, and I’ll set up the fire.”

She smiled, heading for their packs, and Luffy sighed silently in relief as he went back to the fireplace. As he got himself to stop thinking about her wearing  _ just that shirt _ , he prodded at the logs, trying to get more of the embers to flip as they were hotter than the flames.

He checked the pot hanging with the kettle before he nodded. He thought about it for a moment before going to the door and opening it.

Nami gaped at the wall of white snow until she squeaked when Luffy scooped out some snow with the pot and closed the door.

“What are you doing!?”

“No need to use our bottled water,” he said, hanging the pot above the fire.

Nami frowned at that, fidgeting before she said, “I guess not, but ... you just surprised me.”

He grinned, snickering, “Yeah, sorry.”

“You ... do a lot of camping?”

“Yeah, my grandpa used to take me all the time. Mountains, forests, rivers ... went to the beach and camped there too.”

She crouched next to him, and his eyes darted to her creamy legs before he could stop himself. Nami said, oblivious, “You’re like a mountain man. It’s a little exciting.”

When she said that, Luffy kept his eyes above her shoulders. “I just like camping. Snowboarding is just an excuse sometimes, I think.”

She smiled, and said, “I had a lot of fun yesterday though. Maybe I can come next time.”

Luffy’s eyes widened before he grinned. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

Turning to her pack, Nami pulled a bundle of clothes out. “You can teach me more too.”

He managed to drag his eyes away from her rear, checking the water that was now in the pot - the snow had melted. He said, “Yeah, of course.”

Climbing into her bed, Nami said, “I’d love to go to the forest too. Do you ever go during the winter?”

“This is the roughest I get during winter,” he said. “I go camping in the forest during the summer. Just a tent, a sleeping back, and a fishing pole.”

He glanced at her, and he noted that she had pulled the blanket over her head, but she was moving underneath. Luffy stared a moment before he turned red, and spun back around. She was changing!

Was she naked?

“I guess it’s hard to stay warm when you just have a tent during winter.”

“Yeah, I know a few guys that do it, but you need almost a different set of gear to sleep comfy during winter. The cabin’s nice,” he said.

She plopped next to him a while later, beaming in her dark blue sweater and jeans. Her eyes trailed over him, and she asked, “Are you going to change too?”

“Ah ... after breakfast,” he said. The flannel pajamas would suit him fine for a while longer. Even snowed in, it was not quite cold, but staying in his jammies in front of a girl sounded like trouble.

Stirring in the mix after the water began to boil, Luffy fluffed the food up inside with a hum. Behind him, Nami pulled a pack over and dug inside. She handed him his mess kit, and Luffy began scooping out their powdered scrambled eggs with bits of ham and cheese.

She tilted his head, and said after trying a bite, “Well, it’s not as awful as I thought.”

“Nope.” He grinned. “People make too much of a fuss about powdered stuff, I think.”

“No, not that,” she said. “Robin told me that you couldn’t cook.”

He pouted at that. “I can’t. This is just adding boiling water. Don’t ask for anything else. Trust me. I can burn water!”

Nami giggled. “Yeah?”

“Last time I tried to actually cook, Ace had to get his stomach pumped. Ah, that’s my cousin.”

She stared at him, covering her mouth, “Wow, that sounds serious though.”

“Yeah, so don’t eat my cooking!” He pointed at her, grinning.

“Maybe you can try mine.”

Luffy stared before he turned back to his meal, and he dug in as Usopp’s words echoed in his head. “Ah, yeah, that ... can you cook?”

“I thought about being a chef, but I think I’m happy where I am.”

Feeling his ears burn, Luffy asked when he remembered, “So you like kids?”

“I love kids.” She beamed.

He almost suggested going out to try more snowboarding, but then he remembered the wall of snow, so he kept his mouth shut. Their anti-romantic Christmas was feeling more intimate as time went on. Being stuck together in a small cozy cabin did not help matters.

Grabbing the kettle, he got up to get more snow from behind the door before putting it over the fire.

“Tea or cocoa?”

“Oh, more cocoa, please,” she said, beaming before she considered their empty plates before she reached for her pack. Pulling out some towelettes, Nami wiped their dishes with a smile.

They had yet to use the table for eating. They had enjoyed sitting in front of the fire too much, he realized.

“What about you?”

Sitting again, Luffy hugged his knees and wriggled his toes as the fire seeped into his bones. “What about me?”

“Do you like kids?”

Luffy glanced at her, but she was putting her things away. He stared at her lovely round rear before he cleared his throat. “Yeah. They’re funny.”

“They do say the cutest things.” She smiled. “A little girl, Sugar-chan, told me I should get a husband that likes toys. Isn’t that precious?”

“Sounds dirty too,” he said before biting his tongue.

Nami only laughed. “Oh, then I think Sugar-chan has the right idea.”

Ducking his head as if to hide his blush, Luffy pressed his face into his knees, staring into nothing. His stupid mouth sometimes just said whatever. He was lucky that Nami thought he was cute or funny.

“Do you have any toys?”

He jerked, looking up. “Huh? Me? I uh ... Not really. I just have yanno, books, and comics.”

Pouting, she said, “Not even one? That’s not fair to a lady, you know.”

Luffy’s mouth dried. “What do you mean?”

“You’re making me confess to what toys I have.”

He thought a moment before he figured if there was supposed to be no romance, then she was just being free with her words. It was only fair that he could be too. Besides, she now taunted him with images in his mind of her with several toys.

“So tell me already.” He smirked.

Nami flushed, but she said, “I just have ... a friend.”

Snickering, he said, “What’s your friend like?”

“What’s in your comics?”

She smiled when he laughed. “Okay ... I like reading ones with tentacles then.” His grin deepened as her blush did. “So what does your friend do?”

“Well ... I haven’t put it ... in,” she said, starting to lick her lips, “but it has little bumps on it.”

Laughing, he said, “How do you know how good of a friend they are if you haven’t invited them in?”

Nami giggled, hugging her knees to her chest, and Luffy saw as her breasts pressed up, straining the sweater. She smiled. “They don’t have to come in to feel good.”

“You don’t think you’re missing out on anything?”

“I think I’d still like to be a virgin.” She pouted at him.

His brow stitched together though, and he hummed. “I figured all that blood would be annoying for the first time.” He understood the appeal, but part of him didn’t like the gore of it.

She tilted her head, blinking until he pouted, and hunched his shoulders.

“What?” He asked.

“Are you a virgin?”

“Uh, yeah, but ... girls are the ones that bleed. I thought maybe they’d be sick of it since they bleed every month, yanno? And hurting doesn’t sound fun.” He only knew what he did from his comics, but even then, he didn’t think virgins magically felt better after a few hard thrusts from their man.

She fidgeted, frowning softly at the wall before she said, “Yeah, I guess not.”

Seeing her droop, Luffy went on, throwing out some hope. “Uh, but I hear all sorts of other things too. On the internet, I mean. Like you’re supposed to stretch the hymen? I know one lady said online that it shouldn’t hurt at all if you’re careful. And-! Yanno, some women don’t bleed either, right? Do you ever ride horses? I - I heard ...”

Nami raised a brow at him until he stopped rambling, and he shut his mouth.

“I guess there’s a bunch of different information out there.” She seemed to muse. “Stretching, huh? I guess you’d have to do it carefully ...”

Luffy squirmed, feeling his cheeks heat. It was just a way of speech.

She did not mean him.

When the kettle whistled, Luffy jumped, and he grabbed the potholder first before taking the kettle off. She offered their mugs again for him, and he mixed their cocoa as his mind ran wild.

Nami playing with a bumpy toy in the bed. Nami reaching down to stretch her ...

As water splashed his thumb a bit, Luffy bit back a curse, but passed her the mug. Thinking about this would have to stop and fast, but that meant changing the subject. However, the only other thing on his mind was their snowed-in state.

Was it possible that Nami was talking about something embarrassing to keep from thinking about the honestly chilling truth of their being trapped?

He didn’t have the ability to keep on talking as they were though. His mental state would not allow it.

Sitting with the mug of cocoa, Luffy blew on it and sipped before he said, “I didn’t think we’d get snowed in like this. Usopp and I had snowstorms, but we could always get out. The worst it ever was was about a meter tall. We could just kick that away.”

She pouted at him before she drank, seeming to consider.

“I’m just surprised we’re not freezing.”

“That’s why I got the wood.” He patted the stack against the wall he was sitting beside. “We’ll be fine until someone comes to get us. Did you find the radio?”

“Oh, yeah, it’s in the first aid kit,” she said.

“If you get worried, we’ll try to use it to get someone up here faster.” He smiled as she began to relax. “We got food, warmth, and good company, so we’ll be fine!”

Grinning back, Nami nodded, turning to gaze into the fire. Luffy watched her before picking up the stick to prod the logs.

“Our anti-romantic Christmas,” Nami whispered, “is feeling rather romantic.”

He paused upon propping the stick against the mantle. Luffy couldn’t look at her as his face burned with the flames.

“It really is warm in here though. I thought we would have to keep each other warm when it got too cold.”

The little room warmed more as Nami shifted her toes to wiggle under his.

His eyes bulged, staring at her in surprise. Nami licked some creamy foam from her lips before she put the mug down.

“It gets hot fast in here too, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah,” he said, staring.

Nami pulled her sweater over her head, sighing in relief as she revealed her blue lace bra.

He inhaled slowly, his eyes clinging to the swell of her breast under the bra. A glance told him that her nipples were poking through the lace. Pink areola showed through and got closer as she shifted onto her knees in front of him.

“Aren’t you hot too?”

“I - yeah ...”

She smiled, tapping her lips as she said, “So take your shirt off.”

Luffy flushed before he sat up, tugging his pajama top off. He breathed faster when she pressed her hand against his chest. She traced her fingers over his muscles.

“Oh, wow, you’re ripped.”

His abs tightened when she trailed fingers down. Luffy leaned back to give her room as she straddled his lap.

For half a moment, he wondered if she was playing a joke on him. Didn’t some girls try leading on guys to get them into trouble? However, she smiled so warmly, Luffy could only think of giving in to his desires, and he grabbed her hips, squeezing.

She moaned, and he wished he could run back to his apartment for those condoms when Nami leaned in to kiss him.

Luffy was still for a moment, feeling the softest sensation across his lips that he had ever felt. Soon, he leaned in, pressing firmer against her.

Something wet touched his bottom lip, and he groaned before he lapped out with his tongue. She took his mouth then, thrusting her tongue into his, and Luffy moaned, letting her take the lead before he started to learn. Sucking on her tongue, Luffy cupped the back of her head, pulling her in. When she moaned deeper than before, he shuddered and slipped his tongue into her mouth.

They tangled there, Nami panting against his lips as she squirmed and wriggled on his lap. Her thigh tapped against his growing arousal, and Luffy arched against her, pressing himself against her soft, plush body.

Her skin electrified his as she slipped against him, and her bra scratched over his chest.

His fingers constricted a moment before he tried undoing it.

She gasped, but didn’t complain. His lips slowed, trying to find the contraption in the back before he frowned. It was smooth lace back there as well. Her lips smiled against his before she leaned back.

Luffy blinked at her in surprise until she reached between her breasts. His face infused with color as she undid the clasp in the front, and revealed her bare breasts.

He stared at her beautiful body, breathing faster.

Nami whispered, “Do you like what you see?”

“You’re so sexy.” He sighed, cupping her breasts.

She shivered, arching to his hands, and he let his thumbs brush over her erect nipples. She moaned to him, and said, “Luffy, I - I like that a lot ...”

“Me too,” he said. Her nipples seemed hard and yet soft all at once. He pinched them then, groaning when she whimpered. His hard-on persisted, poking against her thigh before he looked at her. “Nami?”

“Please, don’t stop,” she whispered. “It feels so good.”

Shuddering, Luffy squeezed her breasts tighter with his hands, and he moaned as she arched to his touch. His eyes shut for a moment, feeling the strain, but he had to tell her, “Nami ... I don’t have condoms. Are you sure?”

Her face exploded in shades of red, and she said, “I - I brought some in my pack.”

His eyes widened, staring at her before he pressed his face into her bosom with a moan. “You’ve been wanting this the whole time, haven’t you?”

“Ah! Idiot, I - I was trying to get you to do so much more!” She panted, wrapping her arms around his head.

“Yeah, I am an idiot.” He moaned before lapping the side of her breast. “Fuck anti-romantic Christmas!”

As she squealed, Luffy sucked onto her nipple, and her squeal turned into a cry of pleasure.

“Luffy!”

With a groan, Luffy pulled her to the floor with him, rolling her onto her back. Nami wrapped her legs around his waist, squirming under his body. A part of him thrilled. He spread her legs out wide, pulling down her jeans, and he paused to admire her blue lace panties.

Matching panties and bra set? Luffy groaned, shaking as he grabbed the stretchy hem of his pajama bottoms, but he stopped himself. He could not go in yet.

He glanced at her bag before he slowly turned back to her body under him.

Recalling what he had stated before, he knew he had to attempt to make it easier on her.

She flushed, biting her lip as she squirmed. “Luffy?”

Shaking, and cursing himself as he ignored his desire, Luffy bent to start kissing around her glorious breasts. She shivered and arched. Luffy lapped circles over her taut nipples, and Nami moaned to him. Her hands made fists in his hair, and he began to trace his tongue down her smooth stomach. Luffy started to quiver the lower he went.

Nami looked at him when he lifted his eyes. He touched her panties and breathed heavily. “Can I eat you?”

Her eyes widened, but she nodded as she covered her mouth. Luffy moaned, slipping her panties down to kiss lower still. Settling between her thighs, he pressed his face into her core as he moaned. Her heady scent filled him while he dared to lick her outer lips, nuzzling deeper when she sighed and moaned in response.

She spread her legs, and she whispered, “It’s not gross?”

“I don’t think you’ve showered since yesterday.” He groaned, parting her lips with his fingers, and she gasped in surprise.

“I - I’m sorry! And I was working out so much yesterday. You don’t have to do that!

When she tried to pull him back up, he caught her wrist to stop her, and he sucked onto her clitoris. Her sharp gasp almost made him stop, but the moan that escaped after made him grunt, laving his tongue over her tasty nub.

“Your pussy is delicious.” He moaned when he parted.

“Don’t say that!”

Grinning at her, he licked his lips, his fingers teasing around her entrance. “If it’s not a pussy, what is it then?”

“Mmn ...” Her cheeks burned, and she gripped his hair, making him sigh in need. When their eyes met, she mumbled, “My ... pussy.”

He dove back, lapping at the juices forming between her labia. He moaned as his tongue sank into a rich, salty flavor. Like her sweat but thicker. He was surrounded by the scent of sex. Nami smelled like sex.

Luffy thrust his tongue into her, moaning while she cried out. She gripped his hair, and he delved his tongue as deep as he could, shaking while her body moistened.

When he withdrew to lick his lips, Nami moaned. “You ... you’re a tease ...”

A slow smirk covered his face as he peered at her, stroking her clitoris with a finger. “You taste amazing.”

He looked at her wet entrance, moaning while she still tried to protest that point. Spreading her lips more, Luffy looked around, not sure - now that he was looking - where her hymen was. Or even exactly what it looked like. She was not bleeding from just his tongue at any rate.

Running his tongue over his lips, he kissed her swollen lips before he slipped a finger into her.

She tightened around him, and he groaned. “Have you ever used your fingers?”

“Mm ... sometimes,” she whimpered. “Yours is thicker.”

Chuckling, he said as he pushed a second into her, “Show me how you use them then.”

For a moment, he thrust his fingers in and out, marveling as she moaned, and sucked him inside. Her fingers came down then though, and his eyes widened as she slowly slipped a finger in with him.

Luffy moaned as he stared at her face, one of her eyes shut tight as she panted with an open mouth. When she noticed his gaze, she said, “Don’t - don’t look at me!”

“You’re so cute though,” he said, thrusting his fingers deeper. “This doesn’t hurt, does it?”

“No ... no! I like it.” Her finger tried to keep up with him.

When she pulled it out though, he looked down. She pressed her clitoris between two fingers then, rubbing it between her wet fingers. His eyes lit up, and he moaned as he leaned in to lick over the clitoris peeking out from in between.

“Luffy!”

He thrust his fingers quicker, moaning as he lapped her nub like a little lollipop. She tensed under him, hips shaking.

Groaning, he kissed circles over it, and her hips jolted as she cried out. “Yes!”

He glanced up and moaned as he watched her play with a nipple. She trembled as he delved deep, and then bent his fingers, pushing against her front wall as he pulled them out. Her eyes popped open in shock, and she gasped.

“Nami, are you cumming?”

She whimpered, shaking before she bit her lip. “I - I’m not, but ... Luffy, don’t worry about me.”

He pouted, lapping at her clitoris. “But I want you to cum.”

She flushed so red, but she said, “I - I can’t. I mean, I haven’t ...”

Luffy paused, his eyes widening before he smiled, kissing her thigh. “Can I try?”

“Don’t worry about me.” She licked her lips, flushing. “Believe me, I’ve ... tried.”

He frowned at that, kissing her clitoris, and he said, “I want to try too.” After a moment, he smiled. “Is your friend here?”

She turned so red that Luffy wasn’t sure what the answer would be then, but she nodded. “Mm ... mmhm.”

Pulling out his fingers, and sitting up, Luffy yanked her bag over, digging through before he grinned at the cotton bag at the bottom of everything else. Inside was a fresh pack of condoms and the little pink dildo covered in little bumps. He grinned and turned it on. Once the buzzing started, Nami gaped at him, and she clamped her lips together.

“Mm, this is smaller than me.” He grinned as he pressed the tip against her clitoris. As she gasped and grasped his wrist, Luffy moaned. “Can I use it first?”

“But - but I won’t be a-”

“Either way, you won’t be a virgin after today.” He moaned, slipping the tip against her sopping wet entrance. Her legs jolted wider, and she moaned as she covered her mouth. Luffy leaned over her, panting as he said, “Nami, can I use it? I want to make you cum.”

“But won’t it hurt?”

He pouted, but he said, “You think it’ll be easier with mine?”

She bit her lip, whimpering as he slipped the vibrator against her clitoris again. Nami blurted out, “Then show it to me! It - it can’t be that much bigger!”

He glanced at the vibrating dildo before he smirked. “I don’t think I’m huge, but I’m bigger than this thing.”

Nami just huffed, pouting at him until he chuckled, and pulled the hem of his pants down to show his cock to her. He even turned off the vibrator to show her as her eyes widened. Without looking, he knew he topped the thing by several centimeters by length and girth.

He grinned as she squirmed. “Can I use it now?”

Her face flared as she turned her head away, but she nodded hard. “Go ... go ahead.”

With a moan, he turned the vibrator back on, pressing it against her clitoris, and rubbing it up and down her entrance.

Nami moaned, hips bucking as she panted under him. Luffy sighed as he shifted the tip against her entrance. She whimpered, so he began kissing her, moaning when she began tangling tongues with him. Luffy sighed, sharing her taste with her. As he lost himself in her lips, Luffy pushed the pulsing vibrator deeper into her.

She gasped, clutching his arms, and he paused to look at her body. He didn’t see any blood, so he pushed it deeper.

Nami moaned, her body arching against him.

“Does it hurt?” He whispered.

Nami’s face burned brighter, and she squeaked. “No ...”

“Good.” He moaned, taking her lips again as he began thrusting it. Her entire body jolted and writhed. Nami wrapped her arms around him as she cried out.

“Luffy!”

His body felt light. He was watching her body writhing to his tongue and touch - to the way he thrust the vibrator into her.

“You are so sexy.” Luffy moaned as her breasts arched to him.

She panted, scratching his back as she struggled to speak, “I - I ...! Luffy!”

Moaning, he grasped her breast, squeezing it as he quickened his hand. It was cramping a bit from the new position, but he was not going to stop ever again if he had found the right way.

He whispered, “Are you cumming?”

She only screamed, and as she pulled on his shoulders and back, Luffy could only oblige, thrusting faster. Sweating, Nami bucked several times against the vibrator before she finally slumped to the floor, and panted hard.

He groaned, dragging out the vibrator, and turning it off before he felt around for the condom package. His hands shook as he tore it open and then managed to pull one out as others scattered to the floor.

Luffy stopped though, hoping as he asked, “Nami ... can I? I wanna cum too.”

She tugged at his pajama bottoms with a moan, and she sighed, “Yes ... I want to feel you in me, Luffy.”

Groaning, Luffy ripped the case open. He took a deep breath to figure it out before sliding it on with a sigh. It was cool, but her heat was waiting for him.

He pressed against her warmth before he groaned. He felt the slightest resistance before he thrust in, and his eyes widened as he was swallowed into tightness and heat he could not comprehend. Her pussy enfolded him, and she moaned.

Grunting, Luffy hovered over her as he shook. One thrust felt like it was enough to empty into her. Cursing the sensitivity, Luffy closed his eyes and tried to breathe right.

Nami touched his chest, and whispered, “It’s okay. It doesn’t hurt.”

Luffy groaned, dropping his head before he dared to pull out, and then thrust in again. And again. Nami whimpered under him, soft little gasps escaping her lips as he tried to concentrate on not cumming.

He hissed, gazing at her before he squeezed his eyes shut, and stopped thrusting. Looking at her gorgeous body did not help!

“Luffy!”

Shuddering, he forced himself to look down and kissed her. Nami’s legs coiled around him, and Luffy moaned to her lips. Every breath he took was shaky. He thought every and any twitch of her hot pussy would send him over. As she  _ squeezed  _ him, Luffy bit his lip and counted backward from ten before he started thrusting again.

Nami scratched his back, and he moaned, plunging deeper.

“It feels good,” she said as she whimpered, and Luffy tugged at her hair as he moaned back.

“Your pussy? Or my cock in your pussy?” Both were correct to him.

“Your ...” She blushed, and he growled as he began to slam into her deeper. “Your cock!”

Grasping her hips, Luffy cried out, quivering as he released with a gasp. “Nami!”

When he pulled out, Nami moaned. As she wriggled under him, Luffy shuddered while he paused in tying the condom shut to watch her.

She licked her lips, and whispered, “Could you do that again ...?”

Luffy’s eyes widened before he counted all the condoms.

* * *

Luffy grinned at her as he brought her cocoa.

Days later, and saved, the resort had offered them a free night, dinner, and drinks at the lodge. For the change of scenery, Luffy had accepted even though he would have to leave especially early to get back to work in the morning.

Nami still had her winter break and was happy enough to sleep in a real bed that night.

She glanced around as he sat by her at the bar though, and Luffy tilted his head. A look about the large ski lodge showed him nothing out of the ordinary.

“What’s wrong?”

“The staff keeps looking at us. Do ... you think they know?”

Luffy paused mid-sip to think before he grinned. “We had to throw the condoms away, you know. And we were snowed in together for ... how many days?”

Her face flared in color, and she pouted at him before she laughed. Nami scratched her cheek as she said, “Three days ...”

“We’ll be the talk of a few years, I bet.” Luffy snickered which made her blush more.

She huffed at that. “I’m going to die of embarrassment.”

Smiling, he drank his cocoa with a laugh. “Well, don’t die before you come to bed. I gotta leave early.”

She pouted, dropping her voice. “Are you sure you can’t stay?”

“They can’t just replace me for the day.”

“What do you do?” She blushed for some reason, but Luffy grinned.

“I’m-”

Her phone rang, and she flushed, bowing her head as she answered, “Sorry. It’s my sister.”

“Okay.” He smiled, waving at her.

Spinning on her stool, Nami said, “Hello? Nojiko?”

Luffy looked up and down the bar before lifting his hand to catch the bartender’s gaze.

“What would you like?”

“Tequila, and ...” He glanced at Nami before he shrugged. “Make it two.”

“Ah, yes, and your room is 573, correct?”

“Yeah, thanks.”

When Luffy looked back at her, Nami had turned around, and she looked at him with worry. “I’m sorry, I have to go.”


End file.
